UNE RENCONTRE INATTENDUE
by Odrey-bzh
Summary: OS pour le concours 'Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit'. Edward, coureur de jupons. Une soirée de 'chasse'. Une fille. Une rencontre inhabituelle et plutôt explosive. LEMON.


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre : Une rencontre inattendue.**

**Auteur(s) : Odrey-bzh**

**Béta: aucun**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

**http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/**

*~*~*

« Alors Ed, ça s'est passé comment ? » me demanda Jasper quand j'arrivai dans notre café habituel.

« Elle l'a mal prit et m'a fait une scène évidemment, j'en attendais pas moins de Tanya. Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai largué à l'abri des regards ? » répondis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé à coté d'Emmett.

« Ben la prochaine fois ne recouche pas avec elle » me dit celui-ci.

« J'étais bourré Em » me défendis-je en repensant à la soirée qu'on avait passé dans ce nouveau club.

« C'était pas les nanas qui manquaient pourtant, Em et moi on est pas rentré avec nos ex… » dit Jasper avant de siroter sa bière.

« C'est clair, le coup des jumelles Jazz, c'était un coup de génie ! » s'écria Emmett en tapant dans la main de Jasper.

« C'est pas de ma faute si je peux pas résister quand une fille sublime vient frotter ses petites fesses contre moi, et encore moins quand je suis bourré… » me justifiai-je avant de faire signe à Eric de me servir une bière.

« Ed, c'était Tanya quand même ! Je sais que c'est une bombe mais c'est une prise de tête cette fille ! T'es maso mon vieux. » dit Emmett.

Il avait raison, j'étais maso. Depuis que je connaissais Emmett et Jasper, voisins de palier et amis, nous ne passions pas un weekend sans sortir. Notre jeu favori était de revenir avec une fille différente à chaque fois, voire plusieurs…je n'avais aucun problème avec ça. On était beaux gosses alors autant en profiter. Et puis, avec tout le plaisir qu'on donnait aux femmes, on devrait même être reconnus pour nos activités. Bon parfois il y avait des erreurs de casting comme Tanya. Je ne pouvais pas dire, elle était canon, un vrai bijou russe et un super coup au lit, mais alors une vraie sangsue. Elle ne comprenait pas que je voulais juste prendre du bon temps avec elle. J'avais bien essayé de sortir avec elle plus d'une nuit, mais la vie de couple n'était pas faite pour moi et encore moins avec elle.

« Nan ce qu'il faudrait, c'est aller dans un endroit où on est sûr de ne pas rencontrer de vieilles conquêtes. » dit Jasper en me sortant de ma rêverie.

« Ouai et un endroit où il y aurait plein de filles… » renchérit Emmett avec sourire en écarquillant les yeux et en hochant la tête.

« Ça va de soi… » dit Jasper avec évidence.

« Il faut éliminer les clubs déjà » dis-je. Tout le monde acquiesça.

« Le quartier aussi » dit Emmett. Tout le monde acquiesça.

« Il faut éliminer aussi l'université pour moi, la salle de sport pour toi Em et l'hôpital pour toi Ed » dit Jasper. Tout le monde acquiesça. Jasper était prof d'histoire contemporaine à l'université et aimait donner des cours très particuliers à ses étudiantes. Emmett était coach sportif dans un centre de remise en forme et aimait également donner des cours particuliers aux clientes. Et enfin moi, jeune interne en pédiatrie à l'hôpital et je devais avouer que certaines mamans avaient besoin d'être rassurées et aux infirmières d'être briefées…

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? » demandai-je.

« Un institut de beauté ? On prend rendez-vous pour se faire chouchouter et après c'est nous qui chouchouterons… » proposa Emmett.

« C'est nul Em, à part se faire bannir de l'institut pour harcèlement sexuel on arrivera à rien. » dis-je. « Il faut autre chose… » réfléchis-je.

« J'ai trouvé ! » s'écria Jasper au bout de quelques secondes.

« On t'écoute » dit Emmett.

« Un speed dating. C'est ça qu'il nous faut. »

« Arrête Jazz ! Aucune fille canon ne va aller dans un speed dating, c'est fait pour les thons ! » dit Emmett avec tact comme d'habitude.

« Tu serais surpris de voir qu'il y a de belles filles qui cherchent l'amour » dit Jasper avec un ton moralisateur.

« Sauf qu'on ne cherche pas l'amour nous » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça, elles sont pas obligées de le savoir… »

« Tu veux qu'on joue les romantiques ? » rit Emmett. « J'adore ! »

« Tu dis et fais ce que tu veux pour la mettre dans ton lit, chacun ses techniques » dit Jasper en soulevant plusieurs fois ses sourcils.

« Edward t'es de la partie ? » demanda Emmett.

« Tu me proposes une soirée où il y a peu de chance que je tombe sur la sangsue russe, où il peut y avoir des jolies filles et où il y a du défi…évidemment que j'en suis ! » m'écriai-je en tapant dans les paumes de mes amis. « On fait ça quand ? »

« Attends » dit Jasper en sortant son IPhone. Il pianota quelques instants avant qu'un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. « Bingo ! Il y en a un ce soir dans un bar à l'angle de la 56ème et de la 4ème, c'est pas loin d'ici et en en même temps on ne risque pas de tomber sur des 'voisines' »

« Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser » dit Emmett en se frottant les mains.

Grisés par la soirée qui se préparait, nous partîmes nous préparer dans nos appartements respectifs. Je fis ma douche puis enroulai une serviette autour de ma taille pour finir de me toiletter. Après m'être rasé de près, je me frictionnai le visage avec de la crème hydratante, puis je pris le sèche-cheveux pour donner un peu d'allure à ma crinière bronze qui faisait fondre les femmes. Je me mis ensuite du déodorant et regardai mon corps dans le miroir. J'avais de la gueule, il n'y avait rien à dire. Les heures de sport y étaient pour quelque chose, on n'attrapait pas les mouches avec du vinaigre. Je dénouai ma serviette et la laissai sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Tu vas avoir du sang neuf ce soir alors va falloir être à la hauteur » dis-je à mon pénis. Je ris devant la bêtise de mes propos, évidemment qu'il allait être à la hauteur, il l'était toujours.

Je sortis nu de la salle de bain et traversai le salon. On savait qu'on avait une voisine voyeuse en face de chez nous, et avec Jazz et Em, on faisait exprès de se balader en petite tenue chez nous pour se marrer. A chaque fois qu'on la croisait dans la rue, son visage virait au rouge. C'était tordant.

« T'es prêt Cullen ? » dit Jasper en entrant dans mon appart avec Emmett.

« Ouai c'est bon. » répondis-je en sortant de ma chambre. J'avais sorti l'artillerie lourde ce soir, jean délavé qui laissait deviner mon boxer et ma chemise fétiche bien ajustée où j'avais replié les manches jusqu'aux coudes, un peu de cire dans les cheveux, de l'eau de toilette et hop ! J'allais les faire tomber.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon et nous regardâmes avec un air appréciateur puis nous nous sourîmes. La team beaux gosses était de sortie mesdames, attention à vos jupons !

Nous prîmes un taxi pour nous rendre dans le bar. C'était un endroit cosy, spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion.

« Bonsoir messieurs ! » dit une jeune femme séduisante aux cheveux blonds en venant à notre rencontre. « Je suis Kate, propriétaire du bar. Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire remplir les papiers et vous attribuez un numéro. »

« Avec plaisir… » chuchota Emmett derrière moi.

« Voilà » dit-elle en posant sur la table trois feuillets imprimés. « Ces fiches nous permettrons d'avoir vos coordonnées et les transmettre à la personne qui aura des affinités avec vous. ». Elle prit ensuite des étiquettes et nota des numéros dessus avant de nous les tendre. « Collez ça sur vous, c'est votre identité pour ce soir. Le speed dating ne commence que dans une vingtaine de minutes, je vous invite à venir prendre un verre en attendant » dit-elle avec sourire.

« Emmett, c'est pas elle qu'il faut draguer » dit Jasper en écrivant sur sa feuille.

« Je l'ai pas dragué » se défendit-il.

« Arrête je t'ai vu lui faire un clin d'œil » dit-il sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

« Comment t'as pu voir ça toi ?! »

« En réalité je l'ai pas vu, mais tu viens de confirmer mes soupçons. » rit Jasper en relevant finalement les yeux sur Emmett. « Je te connais par cœur »

« Enfoiré va ! » s'exclama Emmett en souriant et en donnant un coup sur le bras de Jasper.

Une fois nos feuilles renseignées, nous les donnâmes à Kate et commandâmes une bière.

« Bon alors, il y a du beau monde ? » demandai-je en regardant autour de moi. Emmett et Jasper se retournèrent également et scrutèrent les environs.

« La petite à lunette là » dit Emmett.

« Nan, elle a l'air coincé » dit Jasper.

« Pourtant tu sais ce qu'on dit, 'femme à lunettes, femme à qu- »

« Ouai je sais ce qu'on dit Em, mais j'ai pas envie de voir si l'adage est exact avec elle tu vois, manquerait plus que je tombe sur l'exception qui confirme la règle… ». Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en imaginant Jasper se taper une fille médiocre.

« Elle est pas mal la brune là… » dis-je en donnant un coup de menton en face.

« Mouai…vite fait. » dit Emmett avec un ton blasé.

« Elle a une tête de chieuse » ajouta Jasper.

« Vous commencez à me déprimer là… moi j'ai promis à Eddie junior qu'il allait avoir de quoi jouer ce soir, alors va falloir se faire violence un peu. » expliquai-je avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

« Il y en a qui ne demande qu'à jouer avec Junior apparemment » dit Jasper en désignant deux filles dans un coin qui me dévoraient des yeux en gloussant.

« Junior est pas sûr de vouloir faire du porte à porte avec elles… » répondis-je en regardant le fond de mon verre.

Nous soupirâmes tous en même temps et continuâmes notre inventaire.

« Oh putain… » dis-je quand mes yeux se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

« '_Oh putain'_ quoi Ed ? » demanda Emmett en continuant de détailler les alentours tranquillement.

« '_Oh putain'_ regardez ça » dis-je.

Emmett et Jasper tournèrent la tête dans la même direction que moi.

« Oh putain » dirent-ils en même temps.

« On est d'accord… » ajoutai-je en voyant trois superbes filles pénétrer dans l'établissement. Une blonde californienne digne des catalogues de lingerie, une petite brune toute fine à l'air malicieux, et une magnifique brune aux cheveux longs et à la peau claire se dirigèrent vers le comptoir.

« Je suis amoureux… » dit Emmett en bavant presque. « La blonde est mon fantasme matérialisé sous mes yeux, elle me fait penser à la page 23 du numéro de novembre. »

« Vous avez vu la petite ? On a envie de la prendre dans ses bras et son regard vous dit qu'elle est capable de vous en faire voir au pieu… » murmura Jasper.

« Je vous ai toujours dit que les brunes c'était pas mon trip, mais alors là je retire tout ce que j'ai dit… il faut que je me la fasse, je veux ses cuisses autour de ma taille, je veux lui faire oublier son nom. » dis-je tout bas en la voyant enlever son trench coat, tendant ses seins vers le ciel.

« Bon, c'est quand qu'on commence là ?! » s'impatienta subitement Emmett en tapant son poing sur le comptoir.

Je ne répondis pas et restai fixer la brunette qui parlait avec ses amies. Elles étaient toutes habillées de manière sexy mais en restant chic. 'Ma' brunette avait une robe bleu marine qui épousait chaque courbe de son corps laissant deviner la naissance de sa poitrine et dévoilant des jambes galbées, mises en valeur par de hauts escarpins. Tout dans leur attitude montrait qu'elles semblaient sûres d'elles. Kate vint à leur encontre et leur fit la bise. Elles connaissaient bien l'endroit.

« Edward t'es sourd ou quoi ? » demanda Emmett.

« Hein ? »

« Ça fait dix fois que je te demande si tu veux une autre bière ! »

« Euh non merci. Je veux être en pleine possession de mes moyens si tu vois ce que je veux dire » répondis-je en reportant mon attention sur ma brunette qui montrait à présent son magnifique postérieur. Junior commençait à s'affoler maintenant qu'il avait fait le tour du propriétaire…

« S'il vous plait ! » s'exclama Kate en tapant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention. « Bien, nous allons commencer le speed dating. Les femmes vont prendre place sur les chaises désignées et les hommes tourneront toutes les 10 minutes. C'est parti ! »

Les trois déesses se dirigèrent vers leurs chaises et ma brunette leva les yeux vers moi. Ses yeux me détaillèrent rapidement de haut en bas puis elle me fit un sourire en coin. Et merde ! Junior se réveillait. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme me faisait un effet pareil avec un seul regard.

Devant jouer le jeu totalement, je dus converser ou seulement écouter des filles me parler pendant les minutes réglementaires. J'aurais été incapable de dire qui était en face de moi, mes yeux étaient inexorablement attirés vers _elle_. Il me restait encore deux personnes avant de lui adresser la parole.

« Tu m'écoutes ? » demanda la nana brune en face de moi.

« Je ne fais que ça » répondis-je en soupirant.

« J'ai bien compris que t'en avais rien à foutre de moi mais la politesse veut qu'on fasse semblant de s'intéresser un minimum à l'autre… » dit-elle avec reproche. Encore une chieuse, Jasper avait raison.

« Et la politesse veut qu'on ne fasse pas chier les gens inutilement » répliquai-je. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche forma un 'o'. Juste à temps, Kate tapa dans ses mains pour annoncer le prochain roulement. Je me levai de ma chaise et regardai la fille une dernière fois. « Un conseil, oublies les speed dating, va directement sur les sites de rencontre sur Internet, au moins on peut faire semblant de s'intéresser à toi et t'en sauras rien. Tout le monde sera content. »

Je m'installai à une nouvelle table et la tension monta d'un cran car la table de ma brunette se trouvait juste à coté.

« Bonsoir » dis-je quand même à la fille à lunettes en face de moi.

« B-bonsoir » bredouilla-t-elle. Et voilà ! J'étais tombé sur une nana qui ne savait pas aligner deux mots devant moi, ça allait être les 10 minutes les plus pénibles de la soirée.

« Qu'est-ce tu recherches en venant ici ? lui demandai-je.

« Euh…je…je recherche l'âme sœur » répondit-elle.

« Ah…c'est pas trop dur ? C'est un peu comme la quête du Graal pour toi, non ? »

« La quête du quoi ? »

« Rien laisse tomber… » soupirai-je. Aucune conversation, aucune culture… Je regardai ma montre, 9 minutes et 35, 34, 33 minutes…à tuer. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma brunette et vis qu'elle souriait.

« Et…et toi ? Tu…euh…tu viens pour quoi ici ? » se risqua-t-elle à me demander.

« Moi ? Je suis venu pour enfiler des perles… » dis-je avec agacement.

« Ce que t'es drôle ! » gloussa-t-elle. Jasper avait encore raison, elle devait être l'exception qui confirmait la règle des femmes à lunettes. On pouvait quand même le vérifier.

« Dis-moi, tu avales ? » lui demandai-je en feignant un air très sérieux.

« Avaler quoi ? » dit-elle incrédule. « Ma salive ? »

Brusquement, ma brunette s'étouffa à coté en pouffant de rire. Je la regardai et vis qu'elle riait de mes conneries. Etape 'faire rire les femmes' accomplie, et ce, sans même le vouloir. J'étais très fort…

« Ouai c'est ça, avaler sa salive… » dis-je en me retenant de rire.

« T'es un peu bizarre quand même » rit ma 'partenaire'. Vérification effectuée, Jasper avait vraiment raison, cette fille ne devait jamais avoir vu un pénis de sa vie.

Pendant les minutes restantes, je restai écouter bidule me raconter qu'elle avait une passion pour les chats et en particulier les persans…enfin si c'était bien ça.

« Allez ! On change ! » s'écria Kate.

« Enfin… » murmurai-je pour moi-même en me levant. « Adieu » dis-je à la fille à lunettes.

« Bonsoir n°12 » me dit la brunette d'une voix suave quand je m'installai à sa table.

« Bonsoir… », je posai les yeux sur son étiquette et profitai pour me rincer l'œil sur ses seins avant de reporter mon attention sur elle « …n°15 » finis-je avec un sourire charmeur.

« Alors comme ça on aime se jouer de ma pauvre voisine ? » dit-elle doucement avec un sourire en coin en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux pour jouer avec.

« Je ne jouais pas, je me renseignais » répondis-je en croissant mes bras et en appuyant mes coudes sur la table pour me pencher vers elle.

« Hum…je vois… » dit-elle en adoptant la même posture que moi si bien que ses seins se pressèrent entre eux. « Que veux-tu savoir sur moi ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix langoureuse réactivant Junior instantanément.

« Et bien, par exemple ce qu'une aussi jolie fille comme toi fait dans un speed dating ? » demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

« La même chose que toi » dit-elle simplement.

« Oh, la même chose que moi hein ? » dis-je en trainant la voix. Je doutais qu'elle soit là pour la même chose que moi…

« Han han… » dit-elle en attrapant la paille dans son cocktail pour mélanger le liquide.

« Moi je suis là pour trouver l'âme sœur » répondis-je en empruntant les paroles de la fan des chats.

« Tu mens… » sourit-elle avant de passer la paille entre ses lèvres pour récolter le jus alcoolisé. Je restai regarder sa langue passer sur ses lèvres pour effacer les dernière traces de liquide et sentis Junior très à l'étroit subitement.

« Ah oui ? » dis-je en riant.

« Exactement. Tu n'es absolument pas ici pour trouver l'amour. Tu es ici pour trouver une nana qui daignera aller dans ton lit pour la nuit, voire moins… » expliqua-t-elle avec un regard malicieux.

« Eh non chérie ce n'est pas exactement ça, car on ne 'daigne' pas venir dans mon lit, on est 'honoré' vois-tu » me défendis-je avec aplomb. Les filles étaient prêtes à se damner pour coucher avec moi, madame !

« Il faut être sûr de soi pour avancer une telle chose… Je ne pense pas que toutes les filles soient d'accord avec ça » dit-elle en me regardant entre ses longs cils.

« Personne n'a jamais été déçu du voyage en tout cas, et on en redemande même » répliquai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Je savais que ce geste les faisait fondre.

« Oui mais ça c'est quand tu pars du postulat que tu es meilleur au lit que tes partenaires, tu parles en dominant là… » commença-t-elle en m'aguichant.

« Continues ta réflexion » l'encourageai-je avec un sourire en coin.

« Eh bien, pour _moi_, rien ne m'assure que t'es un bon coup au lit, et je persiste à dire que dans _mon_ cas je ne peux que 'daigner' aller dans ton lit. »

« Donc, tu penses être une bête de sexe… » résumai-je en voyant mon sourire s'étirer davantage. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une femme prendre les devants avec moi et j'aimais beaucoup ça, c'était nouveau.

« Absolument n°12. C'est pourquoi je suis là ce soir, tout comme toi. » dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

« Croqueuse d'hommes hein ? » lançai-je.

« Coureur de jupons hein ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Nous rîmes tous les deux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

« La vie de couple n'est pas faite pour moi, faut pas chercher plus loin. Et toi ? »

« Par équité. »

« Par équité ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Ce ne serait pas juste que je ne me consacre qu'à un seul homme pendant toute une vie, avec un coup comme moi ce serait dommage que tout le monde n'en profite pas » dit-elle pour me provoquer.

« Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux de dire ça, tu n'as pas peur d'être prise pour… »

« Une salope ? Je ne fais que la même chose que toi et pourtant tu n'es pas traité de moins que rien. Il faut évoluer. » se justifia-t-elle avec force.

« Féministe hein ? »

« Réaliste. »

« T'as l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère mais tu me plais n°15… » chuchotai-je en vrillant mes yeux dans ses prunelles chocolat. Cette femme avait un caractère inédit, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé mon double féminin.

« Tu me plais aussi n°12, et ça me tue de l'avouer… » murmura-t-elle à son tour en me fixant et en prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

« Allez ! On change ! » s'écria Kate à nouveau.

« Un petit challenge, ça te tente ? Tu m'as mis l'eau à la bouche avec tes affirmations, et moi je suis comme St Thomas, je ne crois que ce que je vois » dis-je.

« Toujours prête pour un petit défi. Je demande à voir si t'es aussi bon que tu le laisses croire… » dit-elle.

« On va chez toi ou chez moi ? » murmurai-je en sentant l'adrénaline courir dans mes veines.

« Plutôt un terrain neutre, l'hôtel au bout de la rue » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Ok » répondis-je dans un souffle en me levant de ma chaise.

« Eh vous allez où vous deux ? C'est pas fini ! » dit Kate quand nous passâmes à coté d'elle.

« Salut Kate ! » dit simplement ma brunette en attrapant son trench coat et son sac à main.

Je hélai un taxi et nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur. Je mourrais d'envie de la prendre sur la banquette de la voiture, mais je devais avoir un minimum de civilité. Cependant, glisser ma main sur son genou et remonter discrètement sous sa robe, c'était acceptable selon moi. J'entendis son souffle tressauter sous mon geste mais elle serra les cuisses pour bloquer ma main et m'empêcher de continuer.

« C'est pas fair-play » chuchota-t-elle en pointant discrètement le chauffeur de taxi.

« J'ai jamais dit que je combattais à loyale… » dis-je au creux de son oreille. Même son parfum était enivrant, tout était excitant chez cette femme…

« La guerre est ouverte n°12 » murmura-t-elle en frôlant mes lèvres sans toutefois les toucher. Elle posa sa main sur mon entrejambe et donna une légère pression pour affoler mon sexe déjà très sollicité.

« Voilà messieurs dames. Ça fera 7$ » dit le chauffeur.

Sans quitter des yeux ma dulcinée, je fourrai ma main dans ma poche et tendis le premier billet qui venait au conducteur.

« Gardez la monnaie » dis-je.

« Encore faut-il qu'il en reste, vous venez de me donner un billet d'un dollar. » répondit celui-ci. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça ne se passe jamais comme dans les films ? Je refourrai ma main dans ma poche et dus regarder ce que je faisais.

« Voilà » dis-je en lui faisant l'appoint.

« Merci pour la monnaie » dit le chauffeur avec sarcasme. Putain ! C'était quand même pas un chauffeur de taxi qui allait me plomber ma soirée non ?!

Je pris la main de ma brunette et l'entrainai vers le hall de l'hôtel en prenant soin de tenir ma veste de façon à cacher mon émoi aux yeux de tous.

« Bonsoir, on veut une chambre pour la nuit s'il vous plait » dis-je avec urgence. Ma brunette s'impatientait elle aussi, je pouvais voir et entendre ses ongles taper sur le comptoir. Après les formalités d'usage, l'employé nous donna la clé et nous partîmes en direction de l'ascenseur.

Aussitôt dans l'ascenseur, mes mains vinrent se plaquer sur ses fesses et les siennes dans mes cheveux pour m'embrasser rageusement. Sans plus de préalable, elle glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres pour forcer le passage et approfondir notre baiser sauvage. J'étais habitué à la gourmandise des femmes à mon encontre mais avec elle, je savais que c'était pour me dominer et aucune femme n'avait dominé Edward Cullen jusqu'à présent. Aussi, j'inclinai ma tête et jouai avec sa langue pour prendre le dessus. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, nous sortîmes maladroitement sans quitter notre étreinte. Je la plaquai contre le mur du couloir pour la coincer et reculai la tête pour respirer.

« Dis-moi ton prénom » demandai-je à bout de souffle.

« N°15 » répondit-elle en recollant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses bras entourèrent ma nuque et sa poitrine vint se plaquer contre mon torse. Mon corps réagit instantanément à ce stimulus et mes doigts agrippèrent le bas de sa robe pour soulever le tissu et atteindre ses fesses nues. Je bénissais l'inventeur du string. Mais cette fille me rendait fou et je voulais plus. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle s'appuya sur moi et enlaça ma taille avec mes cuisses. Junior pouvait presque sentir la chaleur humide émaner de son intimité en feu et il frétillait déjà d'impatience. Tandis qu'elle ondulait contre moi pour rechercher la friction, mes lèvres exploraient tour à tour avec avidité ses lèvres, sa mâchoire et son cou, à en perdre haleine.

« Hum, hum… » toussa quelqu'un à coté de nous.

Ma brunette et moi tournâmes la tête sans presque quitter nos lèvres pour voir qui osait nous déranger.

« On est dans un hôtel, c'est pourtant pas les chambres qui manquent ! Alors épargnez-nous vos activités obscènes dans le couloir ! » s'écria une quinquagénaire. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi. J'avais complètement oublié qu'on n'avait pas atteint la chambre.

« Oh excusez-nous madame, on n'avait pas réalisé qu'on pouvait faire des jaloux ! » dit ma brunette en relâchant ses jambes de ma taille avant de prendre ma main pour me tirer. Je pouffai de rire et me laissai entrainer en adressant un clin d'œil à la femme complètement choquée.

On avait à peine ouvert la porte de la chambre, que ma brunette agrippa mon col de chemise pour m'attirer sur ses lèvres mais je stoppai à la dernière seconde.

« Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles avant » demandai-je avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est pas beau le chantage » répondit-elle en tirant davantage sur mon col mais je résistai à nouveau. « Si je te le dis tu vas me harceler pour que j'accepte de rebaiser avec toi après, je fais pas dans le social n°12 » dit-elle avec un regard de braise avant de réussir à atteindre ma bouche cette fois. Ses mains vinrent déboutonner ma chemise avec frénésie tout en m'attirant vers elle pour la suivre vers la console qui se trouvait contre le mur. Le dernier bouton défait, je tirai rageusement sur ma chemise pour m'en débarrasser et la jetai derrière moi.

« Et toi n°12, pourquoi tu me dis pas ton petit nom ? » murmura-t-elle dans mon oreille alors qu'elle posait ses fesses sur la console.

« Parce que tu ne me croirais pas… » murmurai-je également en soulevant sa robe pour l'en libérer et découvrir un magnifique soutien gorge noir push-up. Ne pouvant y résister, je passai ma langue sur les dômes bombés pour gouter la peau parfumée de mon inconnue. Appréciant mes caresses, elle tendit le buste vers moi pour en demander plus. Ça tombait bien, car j'en voulais plus moi aussi et lui montrer ce dont j'étais capable. D'une main experte je dégrafai son soutien gorge en clin d'œil et le fis sauter, m'autorisant l'accès à une des plus jolies poitrines qui m'avait été permis de voir. Décidément, cette fille avait tout pour me plaire, elle remplissait tous mes critères. Je fis rouler ses seins ronds dans mes paumes, les malaxant doucement pour les durcir puis pinçai les mamelons entres mes pouces et indexes, lui arrachant un petit cri plaintif. Encouragé par ses réactions, je fis courir ma langue entre ses seins avant de prendre un mamelon entre mes lèvres, le suçant délicatement avant de m'attaquer à l'autre. Plus je léchai, pinçai, mordillai et plus elle ondoyait sous moi, frottant ses cuisses contre les miennes. Soudain, elle saisit mes cheveux d'une main et tirai d'un coup sec pour que je la regarde.

« J'attends n°12, dis-moi ton nom, je verrai si je peux te croire ou pas » dit-elle avec un sourire coquin avant de déboutonner mon jean et le faire tomber sur mes chevilles.

« Tu l'auras voulu… Je m'appelle 'mon dieu' » chuchotai-je à son oreille alors qu'elle passait la pulpe de ses doigts sur mon membre tendu à travers le boxer, me faisant presque défaillir.

« En effet, j'ai du mal à te croire n°12. Ce prénom n'est plus usité de nos jours » me taquina-t-elle en pressant à présent mon sexe dans sa main chaude. Je fermai les yeux pour rassembler de la concentration puis les rouvris.

« C'est pourtant comme ça que tu vas m'appeler dans quelques minutes » dis-je en la soulevant par les fesses pour la déposer sur le lit derrière nous.

« Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra n°12… » répliqua-t-elle en me laissant faire quand je fis rouler son string sur ses hanches puis sur ses cuisses en déposant ici et là des baisers fiévreux sur sa peau douce.

« La preuve en image. » affirmai-je en posant mes mains sur ses genoux repliés et en les écartant d'un seul coup. « Prête ? » demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

« Je t'en prie. Au pire je simulerai » me provoqua-t-elle en écartant davantage ses jambes.

En vrillant mon regard dans le sien, je fis glisser lentement ma paume le long de son sternum jusqu'à son pubis, puis tout doucement, je continuai avec mon index jusqu'à son intimité. Du revers de ma main, je caressai sa fente humide et elle se cabra légèrement sous la sensation. Elle avait beau faire la blasée, je savais que la faire jouir avec ma langue et mes doigts allaient être un jeu d'enfant. Personne n'y avait jamais résisté depuis que je maitrisais cet art.

Tout en touchant avec taquinerie son sexe, je me penchai sur son ventre et posai mes lèvres sur son bas-ventre avant de descendre et souffler sur son clitoris. Elle réagit instantanément et souleva ses hanches pour quémander d'autres caresses. Grisé par l'effet que je lui faisais, je lui donnai ce qu'elle voulait et introduisis un doigt en elle, puis deux.

« Hum… » lâcha-t-elle alors que je réitérai mes pénétrations digitales sans cesser mes baisers sur son pubis.

« Je savais que t'aimerais » murmurai-je contre sa peau avant de lécher celle-ci.

« Peut être que je simule… » dit-elle entre deux souffles.

« Peut être…voyons si tu résistes à ça » dis-je en passant l'étape supérieure, à savoir, lécher son clitoris avec gourmandise.

« Aaah… » geignit-elle. Je mis plus d'entrain et suçai, pinçai, caressai cette zone nerveuse avec fougue, me rassasiant d'elle. Avec le bout de ma langue, je tournai de plus en plus vite sur son clitoris tandis que mes doigts suivaient la cadence dans son vagin.

« Oh…oh…oui... » murmura-t-elle alors que ses hanches se balançaient en rythme avec mes doigts. Je sentis ses mains venir se fourrager dans mes cheveux et masser mon crane.

Elle était proche de l'implosion, je pouvais sentir ses parois se contracter avec fébrilité autour de mes doigts. J'accélérai encore un peu la cadence et donnai plus de pression pour la faire céder.

« Oh mon dieu ! » cria-t-elle en même temps que son orgasme la submergeait.

Je ralentis mes mouvements pendant que ses muscles se décontractaient doucement, puis rampait au-dessus d'elle en embrassant sa peau sur le chemin qui me menait à son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Je savais que tu crierais mon prénom » chuchotai-je à son oreille tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Elle eut un rire bref et passa sa main sur son front pour pousser une mèche de ses cheveux avant de me regarder.

« Quelle arrogance ! » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

« Avoues que t'aimes ça… » répondis-je sur le même ton avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me repoussa pour que je m'allonge, puis, elle passa une jambe sur moi et s'assit sur mes cuisses. Elle fit courir ses mains sur mon torse tout en ancrant son regard dans le mien et quand elle prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, une décharge d'excitation me parcourut le corps sous l'anticipation de ce qui allait venir.

« Voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour ça… » dit-elle en attrapant les bords de mon boxer pour le tirer et libérer mon érection devenue presque douloureuse.

« Attention chérie, c'est fragile et de grande valeur » dis-je avec impatience quand elle pompa mon sexe avec ses mains pour le lubrifier avec le liquide clair qui s'en échappait.

« Je vais en prendre le plus grand soin… » dit-elle avant d'embrasser mon gland sans quitter mes yeux.

Elle glissa sa langue chaude le long de mon membre jusqu'à mes bourses puis remonta pour finalement l'engloutir d'un seul coup.

« Merde ! » m'écriai-je en touchant le fond de sa gorge. J'étais tellement excité qu'il fallait que je me concentre pour savourer le spectacle.

Elle commença à monter et descendre sa tête sur mon pénis tandis que sa main droite pompait la base. Sa bouche était chaude et humide et je n'avais qu'une seule hâte, planter Junior en elle. Sa bouche promettait de grandes choses pour la suite.

Après quelques va et vient, elle commença à faire le vide dans ses joues pour créer une aspiration, puis alternait en passant ses dents sur la peau fine de mon sexe, m'emmenant au bord de l'explosion. J'en avais eu des fellations dans ma vie, mais j'avais comme celle-ci. Une chose était sûre, il y avait de la pratique derrière. Alors que mes mains vinrent d'elle-même donner la cadence en les posant sur sa tête, elle délaissa mon sexe pour lécher et sucer mes bourses en me prenant par surprise. Sentant de plus en plus la tension sur le point d'exploser, je serrai la mâchoire pour la contenir. J'y arrivais avec difficulté lorsqu'elle reprit mon membre dans sa bouche soudainement. C'en était trop, je ne pourrais jamais tenir et je voulais plus que tout être en elle pour prendre mon pied en même temps qu'elle.

« Stop, il est assez lustré comme ça je pense. C'était un vrai service digne d'un cinq étoiles » avouai-je avec plaisir en m'asseyant. J'attrapai un préservatif qui était tombé de ma poche de pantalon au sol puis l'enfilai rapidement. « Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant… » ajoutai-je en agrippant ses hanches avec force pour la caler contre moi.

« J'étais très sérieuse n°12 » dit-elle fermement en pinçant mes joues entre son pouce et son index pour me forcer à la regarder.

« Hum…tu aimes la rudesse ? » murmurai-je en introduisant mon gland en elle.

« Disons que j'aime pas perdre mon temps » répliqua-t-elle en donnant un coup sec du bassin en nous emboitant l'un à l'autre.

Cette fille était si parfaite, exquise…comme si elle avait été modelée sur mesure pour mon corps. Alors qu'elle commença à rouler son bassin sur moi, j'attrapai son poignet pour lui faire lâcher mes joues et le rabattis derrière son dos avant de partir à l'assaut de son cou. Je la laissais mener la cadence et j'étais étonné d'aimer ça. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans mon dos et j'aimais ça aussi. En fait, j'aimais tout d'elle, tout. La manière dont ses hanches se balançaient, la manière dont elle soupirait, la manière dont sa peau frottait contre la mienne, la manière dont ses cheveux tombaient quand elle laissait sa tête retomber en arrière… elle me rendait dingue.

« Attends » dis-je en me dégageant d'elle et en me mettant à genoux devant elle. « Fais le pont, comme si tu te mettais à quatre pattes mais avec le buste vers le ciel » expliquai-je. Elle s'exécuta et s'appuya sur ses mains avant de lever le bassin et reposer sur ses pieds. « Nickel » murmurai-je en la voyant à ma merci. Je l'attrapai par les cuisses et introduisis à nouveau mon sexe en elle. Je croyais bien que je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette sensation.

« Nom d'un chien ! » s'écria-t-elle en me regardant m'activer en elle. « Je vais pas… pouvoir tenir bien long…temps…comme ça mais… oh bon sang ! » dit-elle entre chaque intrusion.

« Ce que t'es excitante comme ça ! Regarde-moi ces seins qui ballotent à chaque coup de reins » murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses bras à cause de la fatigue, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas en gardant sont bassin relevé ce qui me donna une merveilleuse vue sur son clitoris. C'était une véritable offrande et ma main droite vint caresser cette zone si délicate. En rythme avec mes pénétrations, je massai avec ma paume cet endroit si sensitif. Je la sentais se resserrer autour de moi, elle allait bientôt exploser, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. J'étais très endurant d'habitude et mais là, il fallait vraiment que je me concentre pour ne pas venir immédiatement.

« N°12…oh…oh » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe joli cœur ? » soufflai-je avec ironie. Je savais très bien ce qu'il se passait.

« Je sais pas si je suis sur le point de jouir ou d'avoir des crampes… » dit-elle en fermant ses yeux et en souriant. Elle me provoquait. Encore.

« Tu vas voir si je te donne des crampes » répliquai-je en lâchant ses cuisses pour reprendre la bonne vieille position du missionnaire. En m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras, je repartis de plus belle avec mes pénétrations, voulant aller le plus loin possible. « C'est ton… vagin qui va finir par avoir…des crampes à causes…des orgasmes que je vais te donner. » dis-je en donnant de grands coups de reins.

« Il… en faut… plus pour m'im… pressionner » souffla-t-elle avec difficulté tant elle était proche. Je passai ma main entre nous et vint à nouveau masser son clitoris. « Oh ! Doux Jesus ! » cria-t-elle.

« Allez viens brunette ! » criai-je.

« C'est BelLAAAA ! Oh mon DIEU ! » hurla-t-elle en convulsant de plaisir.

« YES ! » hurlai-je à mon tour en me déversant enfin en elle. « Oh punaise… » soupirai-je en me laissant tomber à coté d'elle après avoir enlevé le préservatif.

Complètement à bout de souffle tous les deux, nous restâmes reprendre notre souffle pendant de longues secondes.

« Au fait moi c'est Edward… » dis-je après un moment.

« Quoi ? Tu as osé me mentir ?! » me taquina-t-elle en roulant sur le coté et en prenant sa tête dans sa main pour me regarder.

« Nan, 'mon dieu' c'est mon deuxième prénom » dis-je avec un sourire en coin. « Eh ! Tu vas où comme ça ?! » m'écriai-je en la voyant quitter le lit. Elle me sourit et donna un coup de tête pour m'inviter à la suivre dans la salle de bain. Ni une, ni deux, je me levai et la rattrapai avant de presser ses fesses.

En quelques heures à peine, j'avais presque épuisé mon stock de préservatifs. Cette fille me donnait une pêche d'enfer, c'était incompréhensible, c'était comme si mon corps n'arrivait pas à se rassasier d'elle. Après la douche, on avait remis ça sur le rebord du lavabo, et même sur le parquet de la chambre. C'était à qui impressionnerait le plus l'autre.

« Viens par là » dit-elle en m'allongeant sur le lit puis en enjambant mon bassin. Elle attrapa ensuite mon pantalon au sol puis prit mon poignet droit. « J'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça… » dit-elle avec un regard gourmand en attachant mon poignet à un barreau de la tête de lit avec une jambe de mon jean, puis en fit autant avec l'autre. La voir si excitée à la perspective de me dominer de la sorte, Junior se remit au garde à vous en vitesse en bon soldat obéissant.

« Hum… vas-y chevauche-moi » dis-je avec urgence alors que j'étais ligoté.

Elle m'offrit un sourire malicieux et se pencha pour faire courir sa langue dans mon cou. Petit à petit, elle descendit sur mon corps en déposant ici et là des baisers humides en s'attardant sur mes tétons. Alors qu'elle caressait du bout de ses lèvres ma peau en feu, elle me regardait sous ses cils pour me rendre fou. Quand elle arriva à mon entrejambe, je me réjouis à l'avance d'avoir le droit à une autre de ses gâteries mais je fus déçu de voir qu'elle continuait de descendre sur mes cuisses.

« Tu fais quoi là ? » demandai-je en agitant mes mains prisonnières tandis qu'elle reculait encore et encore. Elle ne me répondit pas et finit par se mettre debout avant de commencer à chercher ses vêtements. « Bella… » la menaçai-je.

« C'était très sympa Edward » dit-elle en enfilant son string. « Je suis d'accord pour dire qu'on est des supers coups tout les deux, et toi ? »

« Bella, c'est pas drôle, relâche-moi » l'avertis-je en sentant la panique m'envahir à mesure qu'elle se rhabillait.

« Et que tu me suives ? Sûrement pas ! Je tiens encore à pouvoir marcher demain » dit-elle simplement en enfilant son trench coat.

« Ça suffit Bella ! Allez » m'écriai-je en secouant mes poignets vainement. Elle passa ses mains dans sa nuque pour soulever ses longs cheveux coincés dans sa veste.

« Au plaisir de te revoir n°12 » dit-elle avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois. Je restai la regarder reculer avec ahurissement et prendre son sac à main. Elle me fit une clin d'œil puis quitta la chambre.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, merde ! » criai-je en tirant de colère sur mes bras.

Elle était partie.

J'étais nu et attaché à un lit et elle était partie. Et le pire ? C'était que ça m'excitait encore plus, cette femme allait me tuer !

« Putain Junior faut arrêter là ! » dis-je à mon pénis.

Combien de temps j'étais resté ainsi ? Je n'en savais rien… Quelqu'un allait bien finir par venir dans la chambre, non ? Je repensais aux quelques heures que j'avais passé avec elle. Les heures les plus fortes de ma vie, cette fille m'avait retourné le cerveau. Aucune nana ne m'avait soutenu de la sorte et j'y avais pris un pied incommensurable.

« Monsieur ? » dit une petite voix.

Je tournai la tête vers la porte, c'était une employée de l'hôtel. Et merde… voilà mon moment d'humiliation.

« Je vous demanderais bien de m'aider, mais ça me parait assez évident… » dis-je avec sarcasme en regardant le plafond.

« Une dame m'a dit de passer à sept heures pour vous réveiller…je ne pensais pas que… » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Moi non plus figurez-vous » dis-je. « Cette dame vous a dit autre chose ? Son nom ? Son adresse ? Un numéro de téléphone ? ». Je me sentais stupide de dire ces choses-là dans une posture aussi délicate.

« Non, rien désolée… » dit-elle en relâchant mon deuxième poignet.

Sans attendre, je me rhabillai et sortis de l'hôtel en moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire. Quand j'atteignis le trottoir, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder à droite et à gauche en espérant y trouver quelque chose, une sorte d'indice pour me prouver que je n'avais pas rêvé.

Mais non.

Elle était bel et bien partie en ne laissant que des souvenirs derrière elle et un prénom.

Bella.

* * *

**Voilà pour mon deuxième OS en lice pour le concours, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^**

**Rendez-vous le 8 novembre pour l'ouverture des votes !**


End file.
